Abandonded
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: When Sg-1 get attacked on a recon mission they find themselves in the company of a girl, but they soon find that this is not just some random alien girl. When they find a picture on her of the SGC they soon find secrets will be exposed and this innocent little girl isn't so easy to tame and what does Jonas have to do with this?


Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 otherwise I would not make up stories like this...

A/N: Hi, well This story is a special story. I wrote it for a reviewer of mine. If readers our interested in joining on this adventure then by all means have fun. This is a challenge and hopfully this individual will like it. feel free to critque and give your opinion. I'm all ears...like always -enjoy!

Abandoned-prologue

The chevrons extinguished like a flame as the gate shut down. As the event horizon evaporated behind them sg-1 stood staring at the planet before them. The landscape was one of grandure. mountains towered before them thier peaks disappearing into the grey sky above. waterfalls cascaded from one of the peaks to the unknown forest below. The fog hung low to the pitted ground.

Jack O'Neill adjusted his hat as he looked to the sky. "Cozy."

Sam came up beside him. "The malp showed that the planets surface was fairly smooth going, but other than vegitation there was no sign of life."

"Re-con missions got to love'em but... Jack looked over at Daniel..."That doesn't mean you can pick up things willy- nilly."

"I'm careful." Daniel shot back as he was examining the ground.

"Daniel." Jack commanded earning him a sideways glance from the archeaologist. "I mean it."

"So do I. Daniel replied as he straightened... "Besides what have I ever touched that has gotten us in trouble...lately?"

"It's true sir. he has had a dry spell, but we will exceed extra caustion." Sam answered as she took out her own cap to place on her head.

"Yes. exceed. Teal'c you're with me. keep in radio contact people and please try to keep on the down low." Jack ordered as they fanned out.

Daniel followed Sam down the rugged pathway. "So... back in the swing of things."

Sam glanced over at her friend. "Yeah."

Silence hung between them until Daniel finally spit it out. "Do you not like...having me back?"

"What? no! well... it's... Sam sighed thinking for a moment... "It's just awkward."

"Understandable. I mean, I've always been awkward." Daniel kidd.

"To be honest. I mourned for you, I thought you were dead. I made peace with the fact that you were never coming back and then you-" 

"Rained on your parade." Daniel cut in.

Sam frowned. "You make it sound like I don't care. I do like having you back Daniel it's just having to get used to you being here after such along time gone."

"I know. I just don't want this coming between us." Daniel expressed as they made there way down the path.

"It won't." Sam assured with a quick smile.

after another moment of silence and trudging upward. Daniel swallowed clearing his throat.

"I offered for him to stay."

Sam stopped turning to face him. "What?"

"Jonas. I offered him to stay on earth?" Daniel replied.

"When was this?" she asked shocked at this confession.

"When we were escaping from Anubis mother ship. He expressed his concerns about being on SG-1 because of my fall from grace. I told him he could keep the office and he was very reluctant."

"He never said a word of this to me." Sam said crossing her arms.

"I don't see why he would." Daniel replied.

"Because we're friends Daniel." Sam snapped... "Gosh if I'd known I would have talk to him. why didn't you tell me this."

"D-Didn't think it was relevent. Besides things seem to work well for him right?"

Sam's anger grew. "I highly doubt it! I haven't heard from him in months probably won't hear from him again! thanks to you!"

Daniel nodded his head. "And there it is! I knew you were mad at me for something glad to have it vocalized. Now we can carry on with our mission."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Daniel this has-"

A branch snapped bringing both of them to stop thier quarell and raise thier weapons...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jack and Teal'c had found themselves standing infront of a picturesque scene as the path they had followed led them to a small green clearing leading out to what looked to be a sea in the distance and the mountians the towered around them seem to stretch for miles before them.

"Well this looks like a good place to get lost in. Got any ideas where to go next?" Jack asked.

Teal'c pointed his staff to the left. "This path appears to descend dangerously to the ground below. I believe we should head up."

Jack turned his eyes to the path zigzaging up the mountain face. "No chance there is an elevator near by?"

"I believe there is not."

"Rehitorical Teal'c." Jack shot back... "Alright watch your step make.."

A loud snap caught both of thier attention turning about they raised their weapons. Jack rested his finger on the trigger waiting for the enemy to emerge. The bushs rustled and the ground shook until the creature slithered out.

Jack eyes widened slightly without missing a beat he did the only thing he thought was best for the situation.

"RUN!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam and Daniel waited with intensity as the bushes around them shook. Swallowing Sam aimed her gun ready to fire. when the target emerged Both of them froze at the sight.

It was a person. it was a female. she had a wooden bowl in her arms. she was about 5'9 she had a long brown skirt that had seen better days an and a shirt torn shirt that once used to be a pale blue. One sleeve was frayed at the edges while the other was barely there. Her black hair was in soft curls in a loose braide a few loose strands hung arung around her hazel eyes.

That were at the very moment wide with shock and full of fear. Sam raised her head lowering her weapon as her eyes took in her bare feet.

Daniel stepped forward moving to open his mouth, but just then...

"BACK TO THE GATE! NOW!" Jack yelled as he and Teal'c bolted out of the bush as the large serpant was hot on thier heals.

Sam made a dash for it her goal to make it to the DHD. Daniel However lingered cuaght between a rock and a hard place.

Jack didn't give him much of a choice. "Daniel move your butt!" he said as he passed him.

"If you can understand me come with us to the Stargate!. the metal ring!" Daniel blurted out in a hurry as he followed Teal'c.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

By the time Daniel made it to the stargate the event horizon was already shimmering in the ring. Jack turned firing off his weapon as the alien creature advanced. Teal'c already went through Daniel however stopped at the entrance.

"Jack you have to-" That's all he got out as Jack shoved him though.

Just as the colonel was about to leave he saw the girl coming out of the bush to his right. 'Where the heck did she come from?!'

In record time he suddenly found his arms filled with this girl . the momentum causing him sto stumble into the event horzion. "Moments later he was on the metal ram of the SGC the IRS closing as a hissing ping was heard hitting it.

Daniel Sam and Teal'c stood stareing in shock as Jack got up from his spot off the ramp to reveal the unconcious girl in his arms.

The blastdoors opened as General Hammond entered the gateroom. "SG-1 welcome back...he stared at Jack then at the girl, then back at the older man... "Colonel mind telling me what is going on?"

Jack looked straight at the General. "Sure sir..."It's Daniel's fault."

A/N: Well your insight would be useful...hint hint.

Kindred Spirit.

Have a nice day!


End file.
